Game of Wizards
by BloodyTink
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna find themselves in Westeros and pulled a war. Now they must play the game of thrones.
1. Wizards of Westeros

Chapter 1 Wizards of Westeros

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everyone doing? I've very excited about this story. I've been wanting to write this one for a while. And since this week is all about posting new stories I thought now would the perfect time to share it.**

 **This story takes place a year after the Battle of Hogwarts in the HP universe. And also picks up right after season six in the GoT universe.**

 **Happy reading!**

Harry Potter was enjoying a Butterbeer with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, at The Leaky Cauldron. They were waiting for Ginny, Neville and Luna to show up. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione kissed and make googly eyes at each other. They barely touched their Butterbeers.

 _Oh brother!_

Ever since they finally confessed their feelings for each other at the Battle of Hogwarts they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. Don't get him wrong he was happy for them. They were his best friends in the world. But sometimes watching them was enough to make you gag.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up in time to see his girlfriend, Ginny walking toward them. Trailing behind was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood walking hand in and hand.

"Hey!" Harry greeted.

Ginny kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and sat down two to him. Neville and Luna sat down on the space next to Hermione, who hasn't noticed their friends arrive since she was still kissing Ron.

"Oi! Give the girl some air!" Ginny cried.

Hermione and Ron quickly break apart, embarrassed. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna looked at their friends red faces.

"Thanks a lot sis," Ron murmured.

"No offense but I just don't fancy watching my brother snog his girlfriend the entire time I'm here. I'm planning on ordering some dinner and I don't want to vomit all over Harry's lap," Ginny pointed out.

"You're one to talk! Do you know how many times I've caught you and Harry going at it? Like the time in the attic..." Ron started.

"Okay, that's enough," Harry cutting him off.

Now it was Harry time to blush.

"Come on, you lot! Let's order some food. I'm starving," Neville declared.

"Oh yes! Can we order chocolate pudding as well," Luna asked hopefully.

"Anything you want," Neville smiled.

Now that the whole group was here they could finally order their food. Soon they were eating dinner and catching up on what they've been up to.

It's been a year since the Battle of the Hogwarts and the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Harry and Ron were in training to become Aurors. Hermione was considering a career in Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny just tried out for the Qudditch teacm the Holyhead Harpies and won a spot as one of the new Chasers. Luna has been traveling the world studying magical creatures with Neville by her side, who was more interested in the plant life.

It was hard to believe that a year ago they were in a middle of a war. Now things were normal.

Well, almost...

"HARRY POTTER!" a booming voice filled the pub.

Harry turned see four Death Eaters enter the pub. They couldn't see their faces because of they were wearing their Death Eaters masks.

Soon everyone was screaming and running for their lives. Harry didn't waste any time and quickly pulled out his wand. Ron, Hermione and the others followed his lead. As the six of them stood together against the Death Eaters there was a sense of deja vu. It was like the time they broke into the Department of Mysteries during their fifth year.

Only this time was different.

They weren't fourth or fifth year students. They were soldiers. They were warriors.

"I thought all the Death Eaters were gone," Ron groaned.

"Apparently we missed a few," Hermione said.

"What do you want," Harry demanded.

"We're here to finish what the Dark Lord started," one of them hissed.

One of them trying firing a spell but Harry easily deflect it.

Suddenly both groups spread out and through out the pub. Harry and Ron were tag teaming against one. Hermione was fighting one by herself. Ginny was also fighting one alone. While Neville and Luna were fighting one together.

Hermione managed to subdue her Death Eater by pointing her wand and yelling "Petrificus Totalus!"

Nevill was thrown into a wall by his Death Eater and would have finished him off if Luna hadn't come to his rescue.

"Levicorpus!" Luna cried.

Soon the Death Eater hoisted in the air by his ankle.

"Thanks luv," Neville said.

"Your welcome," she smiled, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry and Ron shouted "Expelliarmus!" at their Death Eater as he goes flying out the window.

Ginny's Death Eater had conjure a giant fire in the shape of a dragon but countered with "Aguamenti Maxima!"

The fire was out and Ron and Neville managed to stun the wizard before he could do anymore damage.

"Well, that was a bit of a let down," Ron responded.

"Yeah, I thought these guys would put up more of a fight," Ginny commented.

Unknown to them the Death Eater that Luna had suspended in mid air was above them and a glowing orb fell from it's pocket.

"No!" the Death Eater shouted.

Harry and his friends looked to see the orb fall and hit the floor. Soon there was a flash a lighting and they disappeared.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Harry opened his eyes and discovered they were outside. He turned to see his friends were with him.

"Are you guys okay," Harry asked worried.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ginny said.

"Where are we? Because I don't think we're in London anymore," Ron pointed out.

Harry looked around at his surroundings.

Ron was right. They really weren't in London. For one thing it was snowing outside and it was summer back home. Second, there was a castle in the distance.

"Hey look!" Neville pointed toward the castle.

Sure enough there were people coming on horseback. At first they thought they were going to help them but they were pointing swords and arrows at them. They noticed the soldiers had a symbol of a wolf on their armors and shields.

"What business do strangers have in these lands," one of the soldiers asked them.

"Please, we don't mean any harm. We're lost..." Harry started.

"They must be with the other one," another soldier declared.

"Other one," Hermione asked confused.

"A man in black robes and a mask appeared just outside the castle gates. He tried to attack some the guards with some magical stick but we managed to capture him. Search them!"

Some of the soldiers get off their horses and beginning searching them and taking their wands.

"Hey!" Ron cried out.

"Give that back!" Ginny demanded.

"Look! There's been a mistake," Harry tried to reason.

"Enough! You'll come with us. The King in the North will decide your fate," the soldier announced.

"The King in the North," Ron asked confused.

"I think we should cooperate. Fighting without weapons would be unwise," Luna pointing out the obvious.

As much as they hated to admit it. Luna was right.

Not having much choice they followed the soldiers to the castle, which they discovered was called Winterfell.

They had no idea how they got here or how to get back home.

They just hopped that this King in the North was merciful.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think? Am I off to a good start so far? Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. See you later!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, ever since I posted this story I've been getting mixed reviews. Some were nice and polite. While others were just plain rude and disrespectful. I've even gotten a couple of emails criticizing my writing, using very harsh words and me being a Harry Potter fan.**

 **What the hell?**

 **So I decided to redo this story not only for readers sake but for mine as well, because I can see some of the things I did wrong.**

 **All I just ask that we be respectful of one another. We are all here for the same reasons: to read and write fan fiction. And have fun with it!**

 **I would like to say thank you to BigT2477, poseidon94, setret, MarchingToilets, STP7-10SPLIT, thunder18, 1980CJ-5, TwivicarLark, chm01, willboon, kihakukage-2, Tyrinor, Rebel725, muggle628, gtbmel, curlyjr, prince711, Saadkhojki, levo. micheal, wizar, antaress09, tay la chica lobo, alessandra92, Anna C. Black-Potter, i .torino, Lanelle, Elquenodebesernombrado, foxykitsuneyouko, Lora2603, skyjadeprincess, germanyswarrior, Oricke, emperador alterran, Alna'ir, shin18theOtakubooklover, Selena Moonlighty, shadowwalker00, freezing1203, SilvasPrickle, SimFlyer, Walkerz Kakabra, keeeeeez, EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI, Maykay, angel de acuario, 28falenangel28, Miko 56, GameWhino, winxfan808 for favorite/following my story.**

 **You guys are the ones that inspire me that this story is worth saving.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
